Royal Blood Contest Entry
by cowgirl137
Summary: Quick One-shot Entry for QueenVamp's Royal Blood


Zero's finger lightly skimmed over Yuuki's pulse. Her heart was pounding erotically at the sensation caused by a simple brush.

Zero then replaced his fingers with a kiss. He flipped the pair over so he was on top. Looking into the Kuran princess's eyes, Zero saw lust mixed with another emotion. He didn't care at the moment.

"Yuuki," Zero groaned. Leaning back he removed his shirt. Looking down at the kind little princess, Zero's eagerness to taste more of her skin became unbearable. Gripping the collar of Yuuki's night dress, he ripped it down to the middle till it reached the skirt.

Yuuki sat up to scold him, "Ze-" only to be cut off by his lips upon hers. Placing her on his lap, Zero shoved the ruined clothing off her shoulders, he moved down to her bra. Hastily, he attempted to remove it only to become frustrated. Tearing away the offending material, his lips wrapped around her succulent nipple.

Yuuki let out a gasp and fell back on the bed pulling Zero with her. Zero pulled the tattered remains of the dress off her hips. Realizing what he was doing, Yuuki lifted her ass off the bed, unknowingly, bumping Zero's hard manhood.

He let out a hissing moan as Yuuki's womanhood lightly rubbed his aching erection. "Zero, are you okay," Yuuki asked, concern lacing her voice.

Instead of answering, Zero ground his erection into her core, eliciting a gasping moan from her.

Zero removed her underwear and proceeded to tease her by rubbing his finger along her folds. "Tell me, princess, has anybody been here before me, or am I the first?"

"I-I," Yuuki could barely get out a word with the teasing Zero inflicted on her poor body.

"Yuuki, answer me." Zero whispered, licking and nibbling on her ear as he plunged a single digit into her hot, tight core.

Yuuki let out a quiet scream, "You're my first. I'm still a virgin."

"Good, cause you're mine," Zero growled. He stood as Yuuki whimpered from the lost of him. He gave a light chuckle as he removed his pants. "Yuuki, my tender princess, all mine."

"Yes, yours all yours, Zero," Yuuki replied, pulling Zero close.

"My Yuuki, all mine," Zero whispered against her lips before ravishing them.

Pulling back slightly, placing his forehead upon hers, he whispered, "Are you ready?"

Yuuki could only nod her head. Zero positioned himself between her legs, lining up his erection to her core. He slowly, gently entered her moist cavern. Yuuki's moans of pleasure made it extremely difficult for him to control himself. He came upon her barrier that marked her virginity. "I'm so sorry," he quietly whispered, and thrust his member past it, tearing it apart.

Yuuki gave a cry of pain as Zero held himself still letting her accommodate to his rather large member. He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, hoping to help her relax.

Soon Yuuki's pain subsided and she moved her hips towards Zero's. Understanding what she wanted- no NEEDED, Zero began thrusting in and out at a gentle, slow pace, for it was her first time. Little did anyone know that it was Zero's as well.

"Faster, Zero, please," Yuuki moaned. Zero's pace picked up. The tightening in Yuuki's lower stomach was extremely foreign to her. Zero felt her become even tighter, tugging him to teeter on the edge. He let his teeth lengthen.

He than sank his fangs into her neck. Yuuki never felt so much pleasure. In return, she bit in Zero, forever marking him. She knew from that moment on, no other could bring her this much pleasure, just as Zero knew it t'was the same for him.

Feeling spent, Zero pulled out of Yuuk, kissed her forehead and wrapped the blankets around their worn bodies. Pulling his princess close, he whispered, "I meant it when I said that you're mine, Yuuki. And I swear, Kuran tries to lay one finger on my lover, I'll kill him! I love you, Yuuki."

Yuuki was so close to falling asleep that all she heard was "I love you, Yuuki". Sighing happily, she replied "I love you too, Zero, my lover."

Pulling her just a little closer and holding her just a little tighter, Zero tried to convince himself that this was no a dream, that if he closed his eyes, he won't loose everything. When his princess was finally close enough, he finally succumbed to the darkness.

**A/N: Hey y'all, I've recently been told that Yuuki is in her pajamas but in my mind I see her in a white dress made out of flannel. Sorta like Elizabeth Swan wears when she gets kidnapped by the pirates in Pirates of the Caribbean, the Curse of the Black Pearl! I hope every one who reads this enjoys it! **


End file.
